powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Count Nocturne
: “That doesn’t look like it has much of a BITE!” : --Count Nocturne refering to the Turbo RAM; Cannon Mode and his final words before his initial defeat. : “HEY HA HA HA HEY!” : --Count Nocturne upon being grown. : “NOW I’M MAD!” : --Count Nocturne when confronted by the Artillery Power ad right before he blasted it with his fire breath. Also his final words before his destruction. Count Nocturne is a vampire bat monster who acts as the main antagonist of the episode "Carlos and The Count ." History Count Nocturne was created by Divatox when she wrapped her tongue around a passing lunar space bat. When Carlos was wandering through the park alone, he sent Piranhatrons to ambush him.He then flew down to the park at night and bit him, turning him into a vampire and he slowly began to take on the characteristics of a vampire. When Divatox realised Justin was catching onto the vampire scheme too quickly, she sent Nocturne and some Piranhatrons to bite all the rangers.He almost got his chance but TJ and Cassie easily defeated the help and he was forced to flee as they approached. However, the Rangers began suspecting he had infected Carlos. While trying to obtain blood at the Blood Drive that was held at the high school, T.J. and Ashley teleported him to the Power Chamber , where he received a temporary antidote. The alarm went off as Nocturne had apparently attacked Cassie and Justin in the Park so they morphed to help thier friends. The Rangers then took on Count Nocturne at the park,where he hoped to get Carlos back on his side again. When that failed, he tossed down his former slave and blasted the Rangers with his fire breath. The Rangers blasted the Count with theTurbo R.A.M ., but as always, Divatox made him giant, and the Rangers took him on in the Rescue Megazord, but the main torso sustained damage. The Rangers switched to the Turbo Megazord, but the Count locked up the Megazord in chains before multi-slashing it with his claws, causing critical damage to the arms and legs. As Nocturne's power grew stronger, Carlos was more in danger of falling under the Count's spell once again, but Carlos came up with the idea of combining the remaining undamaged zords to defeat the monster. The Rangers were able to knock the monster down with the Turbo Megazord's Headlight Blaster, then created the Rescue Turbo Megazord, using Red Lightning and Mountain Blaster from the Turbo Zords with Thunder Loader, Star Racer and Wind Rescue from the Rescue Megazords to create the Rescue Turbo Megazord . Using this new combo, they sliced apart Nocturne's weapon, and on Carlos's command, used Artillery power to destroy the monster, freeing Carlos from the evil spell. Powers and abilities *'Strength'-being a vampire Count Nocturne was incredibly powerful and strong like a vampire, a single swing of his hammer easily critically damaging the Pink and Yellow Rescuezord and Green and Red Turbozotrds to the point that thee Megazords were no longer usable and they were forced to form a new combination *'Fire Breath'-Count Nocturne can Breath Fire. *'Lunar Bat Transformation'-Being an alien vampire he also had the power to turn into a lunar bat to move around. *'Vampire Creation'-Nocturne can turn people into vampires by biting them such as when he turned Carlos into a vampire. Arsenal Hammer-Count Nocturne is armed with a mallet with a drill at one end Notes *Count Nocturne is the fourth monster not to originally belong to DIvatox's army. The first was Wolfgang Amadeus Griller , the second was Clockster (since she didn't know who he was), the third was the Maniac Mechanic and the last will be the Goldgoyle; *Count Nocturne is the 4th monster to be fought by the Turbo RAM; Cannon Mode. The first was Mouthpeice, the 2nd was Wolfgang Amadeus Griller , the 3rd-7th were Crash and The Creeps , and the final one shall be Goldgoyle . *Back in early 2003, shortly after the series changed hands from Saban Entertainment to Disney, some of the monster costumes, including Count Nocturne (minus his head, hands, & feet), were auctioned off by ABC Auctions. It sold for $150. *Count Nocturne is the final monster to be enlarged by the torpedoes. **The next three episodes showed Zords , the 44th episode involved Goldgoyle who was always giant, and the final episode features no monsters at all. *In the Carranger version his counterpart OO Batton did a serious attack on the torso of the Rescue Megazord's counterpart VRV Robo with his hammer where the damage is seen close-up (thereby seriously damaging V-Fire and V-Police the Sentai counterparts of the Lighting Fire Tamer and Siren Blaster Rescuezords). This was not included in the Power Rangers Turbo version due to censorship. CNoct Cos1.jpg CNoct Cos2.jpg Portrayal *He was voiced by Tom Fahn.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0677460/fullcredits#cast See Also References Category:Turbo Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Divatox's Crew Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:Vampire Themed Villains Category:Bat Themed Villains Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters